Goodnight And Go
by CreekBunnyStyle
Summary: Craig is in love, but all tweek ever says is 'Goodnight and go.'


Skipping beats, blushing cheeks  
I am struggling  
Daydreaming, been sitting, the corner cafe  
And I'm left in bits, recovered tectonic, trembling  
You get me everytime

My heart skips a beat every time I think about you, my cheeks heat up with every glane you send my way. I'm struggling not to tackle you over the counter and kiss you right there. My sweet little Tweek, you look so cute serving people coffee, with a blissful smile on your face. I'm day dreaming about being with you while I sit at a table in Harbucks, watching you work. You get me every time you smile and take people's orders.

Why'd you have to be so cute  
It's impossible to ignore you  
Must you make me laugh so much  
It's bad enough we get along so well  
Say goodnight and go

Why'd you have to be so cute? It's impossible to ignore you when you walk my way. You say hi and sit down across from me. It's your break, I know this because I sit here everyday your working. You spill your coffee. We laugh and I hand you my cup, you gingerly take it. You sip it slowly, with your soft pink lips. I would give anything to kiss them. It sucks that we get along so well, it makes it so hard when your around me. You get up to close shop, you say goodnight and go.

Follow you home  
You've got your headphones on  
And your dancing  
Got lucky, beautiful shot  
You're taking everything off

You finish your shift and close up shop, I'm waiting in the alley beside Harbucks. I'm going to follow you home again. You enter your house, make a cup of coffee and then walk to the back of the house where your room is. I follow, peering into your window. You've got your headphones on, and your dancing. Swaying those sexy feminine hips, moving to the beats of your favorite song. I got lucky, you take everything off.

Watch the curtains, wide open  
And you fall in the same routine  
Flicking through the TV  
Relaxed and reclining  
And you think you're alone

I watch with your curtains wide open. You put on your dorm pants and fall into the same routine. You take a seat in your recliner and flip through the T.V. You think your alone. But I'm in the bushes watching you fall asleep, you look like an angel. The way your mane like hair falls on your face, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

Oh why'd you have to be so cute  
It's impossible to ignore you  
Must you make me laugh so much  
It's bad enough we get along so well  
Say goodnight and go

Once again I'm watching you work in Harbucks. Why'd you have to be so cute? I'm addicted to you. You spill your coffee, the look on your face is priceless. You make me laugh every time you make that face. You sit down once again, we exchanged nervous glances. You say you are leaving for the week with your parents, thats a week from you. You say goodnight and go.

One of these days  
You'll miss your train, and come stay with me  
It's always say goodnight and go  
We'll have drinks and talk about things  
And any excuse to stay awake with you  
You'd sleep here, I'd sleep there  
But then the heating may be down again  
At my convenience

You missed your train, you have no where to go, so I offer a place to stay. You agree. But I know once it's all over you'll just say goodnight and go. We sit in my room, drinking our fill of coffee and talk about random things. I hate the taste of coffee, but I'll do anything to stay awake with you. You'd sleep here, and I'd sleep there. But then to heat turns off, dad hadn't paid the power bill to my convenience.

We'd be good, we'd be great together  
Go

I kiss you here, you kiss me there. And once we're done I whisper in you ear that we'd be good, we'd be great together. You sigh, and tell me you have to go.

Why'd you have to be so cute  
It's impossible to ignore you  
Must you make me laugh so much  
It's bad enough we get along so well  
Say goodnight and go 

I watch you gather your clothes and leave. I know your scared of commitment, but your just too cute to forget. I know I need to move on, but it's impossible to ignore you. I laugh at myself for thinking you would react differently this time. It's bad enough we get along so well... why can't you just return my love? Why do you always say goodnight and go?

Why is it always, always  
Goodnight and Go

Goodnight and Go!

**AN: by Imogen Heap**


End file.
